In a State of Dreaming
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: His last brother is dead and it's all Ace's fault but there's more than meets the eye in this strange world. What is the truth and what are lies? (A MarcoAce fic)


**Pairing: AceMarco (bit of Acelu if you squint)**

 **Warning(s): Character death, heart break, and a dash of paranoia**

 **This fanfic was written for fierce-phoenix I drew inspiration from their drawing of Ace they did on stream (which is the cover image)**

* * *

The wind blew through Ace's hair, tears were silently falling down His face. He promised… He promised he wouldn't cry again but here he is standing next to the grave of His brother. His sweet Innocent brother, someone he treasured with all His heart. So many promises were broken that day but the one that meant the most, his promise to look after Luffy was broken, smashed into a million pieces. His heart ached just looking at the cold rock he stood in front of.

"Luffy," his voice cracked leaving a dull pain in his throat, swallowing he tried to speak again.

"Luffy Why? Why did you push me away, I could've taken the hit. I-I could I could've gotten us out of the way," the tears were falling faster now, as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE FOR A DEMON LIKE ME!"

Falling forward, he drops the flowers in his hand, hugging the cold stone. It's completely different from hugging the real thing. Cold, un-moving, DEAD. His brother should be warm, happy and ALIVE.

"Why'd you die for me? Now you'll never be the pirate king!"

The wind whistles by, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I did it because I love you."

Ace's head snaps up looking around wildly, searching for the source of the voice.

"Luffy this isn't funny," his voice was shrill, hurting his already over worked throat. He stood up, walking over to the lone tree the source of the voice.

It stood proud and tall the branches covered the grave in shadows. Looking up, he choked on his words. It was Luffy he was sitting on the tree branch smiling down at him.

"L-Luffy I'm sorry I'm sorry, please," He reaches up towards the translucent figure of his brother that seemed to fade as the sun continued to go down.

"shi shi shi silly Ace."

Luffy jumps down from his perch falling in slow motion. Landing in front of Ace he laughs again, "there's nothing to be sorry for."

The look in his eyes changes to one of despair, a look that Ace had only ever seen once.

Cupping Ace's cheeks, he leans in closer, "Ace." His voice is soft as if he's talking to a small child.

Wiping away his tears his voice becomes firm, "Ace you need to let me go."

His brother's words feel like ice on his skin. "B-But why? Your here I don't need anyone else!"

Luffy pulls away frown deepening he said, "Ace I've been dead for two years. You need to go back to your family, stop wasting away, they miss you."

Growing frustrated he yelled, "And you don't think I miss you?"

He takes a deep breath ready to yell out again only to see his brother's figure fading.

His voice grew faint, "Ace please promise me to wake up."

Confused and still angry he asked, "Wake up What are you talking about? "

A small smile graces his brother's lips, "Go see him Ace he loves you."

Who would ever love a demon like him?

"Loves me? Who lo- LUFFY WAIT!"

Growing panicked Ace reaches out to grab him only for his hand to go through his body. He was gone just like that, just like the day he died. There was nothing he could do.

The world turns grey. _**WAKE UP.**_ Everything's starting to fade. _**WAKE UP**_. The worlds disappearing dripping into the pitch Black of the abyss. _**WAKE UP.**_ Grabbing his head, he pulls at his hair, wishing the pain would stop. Spinning, twisting and turning the only thing left of the world was a blackish grey blob. He fell down into the emptiness deeper, and deeper he goes into the darkness.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Ace eyes snap open. The shout dies in his throat. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks around the room with bleary, tear soaked eyes.

The first thing he noticed was Marco, whose hand was in his own. Silver eyes meet light blue

"Marco wha-"

He was cut off by Marco's tears. Slowly and shakily he reached out to wipe them away.

Marco crumbles at his touch burying his head into Ace's chest sobbing softly, "You're awake."

His voice is shaky making it hard to understand him, "I thought you'd never wake up. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

Slowly he looks up at Ace their eyes meet. They faces grew closer, gravitating to each other.

Marco's lips are soft, and warm, reminding Ace of a summer day. He reaches out drawing him closer. Marco's lips move from his to his neck, giving him light feathery kisses that make him squirm

"Marco stop." A giggle passes his lips making him mortified. He try's but fails to push Marco away, making him realize how weak, he feels.

Marco chuckles, "Sorry I can't keep my hands off of you."

As the words leave Marco's lips his hand move down feeling Ace up. A spark goes through Ace's body warming him up. He was a roller-coaster of emotions. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, everything felt like it was going too fast. What he did known was Marco looked absolutely tantalizing sitting on top of him.

Marco smirks leaning forward, he breathes hotly into his ear, "Like what you see?"

Rendered speechless by the breathtakingly, gorgeous man on top of him he nods, dumbfounded. How could a man like Marco ever like someone as worthless as him? Smirk still present Macro stood up getting off of him. Ace let out a disappointed whine, begging him to come back. Reaching out he grabs Marco's shirt tail only to let go at the cold stare he got in return. He felt like he was going to throw up with how quickly the man's face changed.

"M-Marco what is it?"

There was a familiar expression on Marco's face, one he saw many times as a child. He didn't want to believe it how could it happen so fast. Was Marco playing with him? This wasn't funny.

"You're disgusting," Marco hissed. "Absolutely disgusting."

Shock left him frozen his body became useless. He can't move. He can't breathe. Hurts. It hurts.

Marco's face turns into a disgustingly twisted sneer, "what you thought I loved you? Ha! What a laugh," Marco spits on his face. "What are you crying for? I should be the one crying, I had to kiss you."

Crying? Was he crying? He wasn't sure, he just thought it was the spit running down his face.

"You really need to wake up if you think your good enough for me."

His heart aches at the words feeling as if his heart was ripped in two. _Wake up._ Being stabbed was better than this. He tried to stand up to go wash his face. To do something anything but he still can't move. Marco's still staring at him, his stare sends waves of pain throughout his body. Before leaving the room Marco whispers something, but it was too soft for him to hear.

"Marco's Right he deserves better who would love someone like me."

The world turns grey. The sudden change scaring him out of his self-hatred. This time around, he can't run. Gritting his teeth, he lets the wave of nausea and dizziness come over him. Black and grey fill his vision, the world bleeds away like a candle being melted by the flames.

* * *

He shot up in bed, sweat pouring down his body. Wherever he was it was dark but even in the darkness he could see a figure sleeping next to him. The figure stirs turning over to face him.

It was Marco that looked up at him with worried eyes, "Ace are you okay? yoi"

Dragging his fingers through his tangled hair, Ace let out a shaky breath. This definitely had to be the real world. Right? Marco's used his speaking quirk it had to be real.

"Ace do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head he smiles, "No, no I'm fine, I'm okay."

Marco stared into his eyes, silently demanding an answer. Ace retaliated narrowing his eyes in a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it way. Marco relents but not without pulling Ace down with him.

Bringing him into his arms, his breath tickles Ace's ear as he whispered,"I love you yoi."

Snuggling into the warmth Ace replied, "I know Marco, I love you too."

The feeling of dread leaves his stomach in knots. Not wanting to sleep, he watches Marco chest rise and fall. Marco's brows furrow as he muttered something too quietly for him to hear. Drawing him closer he lightly kissed his forehead. Marco's face relaxes, the muttering stops now at ease.

Ace's stomach was still in knots even after Marco's reassurance. He was still anxious. What if this is all another dream? He didn't want to know what he would wake up to next. No he just wanted to stay here. Being in Marco's arms was better than dreaming his brother was dead, better than rejection better than the fear he felt falling down into the darkness. Closing his eyes, he willed the soft whispers of wake up to go away.

Yes he'll stay here…. he'll stay here for a very long time.


End file.
